


Romelza Fluff

by Linden615



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Demelza Poldark - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Ross Poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden615/pseuds/Linden615
Summary: Ross buys Demelza a puppy





	

Ross had gone to Truro on business for Wheal Grace and stopped by the market before heading back to Nampara. He was of a mind to get some new flatwear. Now that the mine was a success he and Demelza might be expected to have more guests than they were used to or had the cutlery to accommodate. After making his purchase and putting it in his saddle bag, the nearby yipping of puppies caught his attention. Though he never really approved of animals as pets he had grown fond of Demelza's dog, Garrick, and he'd be damned if these little ones were not the spitting image of what he reckoned Garrick had looked like as a puppy. 

He bent to pet them, and the thought crossed his mind that Garrick was older than as many years he and Demelza had known each other. Garrick had slowed down and Ross knew when the day came Demelza would be heartbroken by the loss. Impulsively, Ross wanted one of the puppies, and negotiated less than half a crown for the runt, realizing he had been bested in his haggling. He couldn't lie to himself, but he would pay any amount to further thaw Demelza's heart and he knew this would be just the thing to help return himself to her favor. The bargain completed, Ross mounted Darkie and soon was galloping along the cliff road towards home, the new dog tucked safely into his shirt. 

When he reached Nampara, it was well past dark and when he entered the kitchen only Demelza waited for him, Jeremy was already abed. Demelza's smile was genuine and when he went to kiss her she did not turn her head but seem to gladly, if not a bit absent mindedly, kiss him back. 

"I have brought you a gift," he told her and reached into his shirt and presented her with the puppy. 

"Oh, Ross!" Her eyes shone in a way he had not seen in months. "He is just that wonderful!" She nuzzled the pup against her cheek. 

"What do you think you shall call him?" Ross asked, satisfied that finally he had done something that sincerely pleased her. 

"I cannot say yet," replied Demelza. "I need to know him first."

After Ross had supped, they sat by the fire, Ross smoked his pipe and watched Demelza introduce the young one to the older, who wagged his stump in welcome. 

Then, to Ross's great pleasure, Demelza, still holding the newest addition to their family, crawled onto his lap. Fearful of breaking the magical spell that was seeming to melt the ice around her heart, Ross said not a word and wrapped his arms around Demelza. He had learned he could not exist without her. She was all that mattered to him. 

Ross held Demelza until she fell asleep, then as gently as he could carried her to their bed and covered her with the blanket. Relief flooded over him. While he no longer feared Demeleza would leave him, he greatly wanted her good opinion of him to return. He smoothed her tangled curls from her face. Looking down at her, he understood more than ever she was his one true love and that he was half a man without her.


End file.
